Computer databases may store information associated with pre-configured acquisition of resources between different entities. However, computer network-based events may occur that have an impact on the preconfigured acquisition of resources. In the event that the impact impairs the ability of the pre-configured acquisition of resources from occurring or delays the occurrence, it may beneficial to prevent the occurrence of the computer network-based event and/or notify the acquiring entity of the impact that the computer network-based event has on the pre-configured acquisition of resources.
Therefore, a need exists to develop ways to monitor/track the imminent occurrence of computer network based events that have an impact on the pre-configured acquisition of resources, determine the level of impact that the computer network-based event has on the pre-configured acquisition of resources, and based on the level of impact possibly prevent the occurrence of the computer network based event and/or notify the entity associated with the pre-configured acquisition of resources of the impact that the computer network-based event has on the pre-configured acquisition of resources.